To Fight
by Aizou Reikon
Summary: The world is safe or that's what they think. The unthinkable happens and new allies are made. The world is thrown into a new era of darkness, and they have to stop the worst from happening. all x Tsuna, yamachi, koji x Takuya, and much more
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Finally after a very long absence I am back. I had a few problems that I needed to take care of in life so...it happened I got my life in check.

Now a really good friend of mine Yaoiamante27 has given me full reign of their story.

Wish me luck everyone and remember to read and review. I hope my writing skills have gotten better if not well sorry.

Oh yeah nothing belongs to me. I wish it did though

The only things that belong to me are well my characters that I'm going to introduce in late chapters.

Warnings: Yaoi, Of course, Mpreg, cause I can, mature themes, blood

* * *

Once upon a time there was a majestic castle hidden by a beautiful, lush forest. This castle was a nice pure white color that was complimented by a dark blue hue. The windows were huge and so clear that you wondered if they ever got dirty. The front doors were humongous that even a giant would feel small when compared to them. Just with a small glance, anyone could tell that the number of rooms in the castle were endless. What gave more beauty to the house was the enormous garden that was situated more closely up front. There were so many flowers that were growing really big. Not only did this person have roses and dandelions, but also some of the rarest types of flowers from all over the world. All in all it gave off such a warm vibe that made you seethe with jealousy. Behind the castle was a swimming pool. The pool was gigantic, and the water was very clear that you could see the Vongola symbol engraved at the bottom from miles away. The pool was surrounded by so many Jacuzzi. Each one had different color water. For example one had purple water for Kyouya and another had blue water for Squalo.

Of course, let's not forget the little princesses that lived there as well. Close to the pool was a big water park. There were slides and even a big umbrella that yielded water. A turtle and dolphin were made so that the little princesses could get on them. Close to that was a little water place that could be considered a pool, for a special little baby. The water of both of them was also a clear blue. Another sign that showed that the princesses were spoiled was the big playground to the other side of the water park. Certainly, this consisted of the best of the best due to the fact that the fathers wanted the best for their angels. There were big slides, swings, sandboxes, and so much more.

One thing for sure was that the mother had been the one to make sure that they all at least complimented each other in color. Instead of bright colors, the mother chose warm passive colors that looked great together. There were warm yellows and warm oranges that some people would not think looked nice at all, but the mother just made it work.

Of course, you must be thinking that this would take up all the back area, but it wasn't even close. Yes, whoever lived there was truly lucky.  
Now at this time a party was taking place. I take you back to the porch, well if you can consider it a porch, and describe to you the beauty of the party in details. Today was the special day of one of the princesses, and it goes to show that they were celebrating it with everything they had. Bounce houses, were added to the mix and you could even see some amusement rides as well like the tea cups and, the flying bees. There were tables for the families to sit in and enjoy a wonderful lunch, but most of them were having fun with their families.

Yes, even some of the most feared Mafioso were acting like little kids and just having fun. There was one in particular that was enjoying his time with his little bundles of joy. He was running around with not only his kids, but all the others that were invited to attend.

The young boy was a beauty that made everyone stop and just look at him with adoration. He was really short in height stopping at four foot ten. Not only was he a chibi, but he was also very petite. His figure was dressed in a lovely white dress. The dress was long and he had to make certain he didn't fall by grabbing some of the skirt. The sleeves were thick with leaves decorating them. One thing was that the sleeves did not go on the shoulder all the way, but were slightly off. The bosom part as the dress was small and was decorating with the same design on the sleeves and a red butterfly. The top part hugged his bosom quite nicely and that was the only thing that gave away that he was not a girl. A nice peach piece of lace was tied around him, just below his bosom into a big ribbon on the back. Below that, the skirt flowed down his body. It did not hug anything at all, hiding a lovely figure which the boy had. Of course the skirt had two layers. The bottom layer was a lovely white color that made his peach skin stand out. The bottom of the skirt had red flowers with their stems as a design. Now the top layer was completely transparent. It was a silky texture that made you just want to rub your face all over it. Dark brown hair was put in a messy up-do with a braid that made it look like he was wearing a crown and rest of his hair was in a messy bun. A slim, delicate, lovely neck was left exposed to the winds, and it took advantage by kissing his neck with cold kisses. A nice pink bush settled on plump cheeks due to all the running he was doing with the kids. Long, thick, brown eyelashes framed big soft orange-brown eyes, and they grazed his cheeks every time he blinked. Plump red lips were decorated with a bit of saliva because of having to wet them ever couple of seconds. Small, delicate bare feet hit the ground as he ran around. Small fragile hands stretched out as if taking off. On his left hand there lay three rings. On his middle finger there lay the Vongola ring that identified him as the Decimo. On his fourth finger lay two rings. The one on the bottom was a platinum color. It was a bit thick. On the top part the heart had a piece of a heart engrave into it. In the middle lay a small diamond. The other ring was also platinum. It had small diamonds encased into the band. In the center of the ring lay a medium sized diamond. On its sized laid two other diamonds of different sizes. All in all there were five pretty good size jewels on the ring. In graved on the inside of both rings were the words "_Beloved_". A beautiful laugh rang from his mouth as he enjoyed himself and forgot about work. (For a better look at the dress look up chobits chii dresses and for the hair do, I tried to recreate Jennifer Lawrence's hairdo)

It seemed that he was the center of attention without even knowing it. Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was drawing the eyes of everyone to him, be it old, young, women, or male. He did not seem to pay attention because they were not the eyes of the people he wanted to attract. No, the people he wanted were on a mission, and he would be lucky if they even got finished today. A lurch in his heart almost made him gasp, but Tsuna suppressed it and kept on smiling.  
What our little Tsuna did not know was that they had come back. They were among the crowd looking at him with gazes full of adoration and such gentleness that it felt like you were intruding on such a private moment. The young men had decided to stay in the dark a little longer, and have their Tsuna fret over them a bit more.

They watched as Tsuna went around talking to the other people at the party. They smiled when Tsuna hugged some of the older Mafioso bosses, as they had fallen in love with Tsuna, and just like Timoteo they thought of him as a "granddaughter". They frowned as some of the younger men and women at the party, that were single, leered at their angel without any courtesy what-so-ever. It took a lot of will power for them not to come out of their hiding places, and ripping this foolish man away from their love, as this idiot kept Tsuna's hand in his a little too long. It became a little too much when they had to watch as Tsuna and the dead fool danced.

The upbeat song started and they could only watch in disgust as the man took the liberty to touch what was theirs.

"Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas

Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha"

(Música)

"Ahora sí...  
Los dueños del swing  
Pa' que sepa..."

(Música)

"A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura  
Con que esa morena mueve la cintura

A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura  
Con que esa morena mueve la cintura"

"A mí me gusta ver, su delicadeza  
Una mano en la cintura, y otra en la cabeza

A mí me gusta ver, su delicadeza  
Una mano en la cintura, y otra en la cabeza"

"Cuando llega al baila llama la atención  
Y en el escenario ella se roba el show  
Baila con su estilo como un figurín  
Por eso es que yo digo, que esa negra tiene swing"

(Música)

"A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura  
Con que esa morena mueve la cintura

A mí me gusta ver con la sabrosura  
Con que esa morena mueve la cintura

Cuando llega al baila llama la atención  
Y en el escenario ella se roba el show  
Baila con su estilo como un figurín  
Por eso es que yo digo, que esa negra tiene swing."

"Y tiene swing  
Y baila swing  
Y goza swing  
Qué lindo swing  
Y tiene swing  
Y baila swing  
Y goza swing  
Que lindo swing, swing, swing"

(Música)

"Y tiene swing  
Y baila swing  
Qué lindo swing  
Y goza swing  
Y tiene swing  
Y baila swing  
Y goza swing  
Con mucho swing, swing, swing"

"Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha

Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
Swing, swing, swing"

(Música)

"Las caderas mueve negra del swing  
Porque con mi baile yo te hago un swing  
Dale papi junto a los Rosario  
Que tienen BOMBA al escenario  
La cintura mueve de arriba a bajo  
Y por eso dale, dale pa' bajo  
Hay que bajo todo, si sube arriba...  
Y por eso le dicen dueña del swing"

"y baila swing  
Y goza swing  
Qué lindo swing  
Y tiene swing  
Y baila swing  
Y goza swing  
Con mucho swing, swing, swing"

"Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha"

"Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas  
Moviendo las caderas

A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha  
A la izquierda  
A la derecha

Swing, swing, swing" (Moviendo las Caderas by Oro Solido)

They watched with a deep gut wrenching desire as Tsuna moved his hips from side to side in the most seductive way ever. They knew, oh, did they know that Tsuna never meant to be seductive, actually, because Tsuna was Tsuna. He did not know the first thing on how to be seductive, and yet he pulled it off.  
The last straw seemed to have been cut when they saw a hand wandered a bit too low for comfort, and as another song started to play Tsuna was whisked away from the idiot and into a possessive embrace that made his eyes widen.

"Voy a pedir su mano  
al amor hay que dar beber  
Voy a cortar un ramo 'e nubes  
para mojar su querer"

Tsuna looked into dark, crimson eyes and could not help but blush. Dark, back hair framed a handsome face that consisted of high cheek bones, a lushes full mouth, a strong straight nose, and those eyes that just burned him on the inside. Those eyes that Tsuna could look at for the rest of his life were framed by dark long eyelashes that made his eyes even more amazing to look at. Most of the scars that use to mar his face were gone thanks to the healing powers of the sun holders only one was left on the left side of his face which Tsuna had to admit added onto his handsomeness. A long strong neck was connected to broad powerful shoulders that always made him feel save. Tsuna raked his eyes down the figure's body. From the broad shoulder that were hidden by a silk red button shirt, that complimented his tan skin, had a few of them undone, his eyes gazed down to the lean chest that Tsuna knew had no ounce of fat on it, but pure muscle. He had the privilege of seeing this man's eight pack as well as the others. Strong legs came after that. They were hidden by black slacks that even though were modest seemed to hug a certain part of his body a bit more than the rest. Tsuna felt a blush come over his face as he let that perverted thought come to mind. Of course, this man was much taller than Tsuna. He was six-foot-ten, and Tsuna wondered if he was still growing. Hopefully not because right now Tsuna didn't even graze his shoulder blades and it was humiliating enough as it was.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna murmured as if he was saying a prayer. He feared that if he said any louder than that, Xanxus would disappear. Crimson eyes stared down at him and the softness of his gaze made Tsuna glow with happiness. Tsuna could not say anymore because he was then taken from Xanxus's arms and into another pair that were equally possessive.

"Voy a bajar por los yayales  
en una yagua de tul  
voy a pintar los manatiales  
con oleos de cielo azul"

Teal-green eyes held him captive. Those beautiful eyes that were usually so guarded were looking at him with so much love and adoration that Tsuna wanted to cry. The silver hair that Tsuna loved was held in a small pony-tail with an orange ribbon. Those stubborn bangs framed his high cheek bones that were accompanied by a straight nose and long silver eyelashes. His broad shoulders were encased in a blood red silk button up and unlike Xanxus he had decided to keep on his coat, but the sleeves were rolled up and framed muscular arms. His shoulders were connected to a long neck that had a necklace around it. Brown eyes roamed down to a lean chest which hid a eight pack just like Xanxus'. Long muscular legs ( which game him a height of six-foot-nine) were wrapped in black slacks that did nothing to hide a special part of his anatomy. No, the slacks hugged those parts like precious cargo, and Tsuna was certain that they were loose not tight. When Tsuna looked up pink, full lips turned up into a smirk. Long pale thin fingers wandered down his back eliciting pleasurable shivers through his body.

"Hayato.." He sighed. The smirk turned into a gentle smile and those eyes pierced his soul. Tsuna felt like closing his eyes and just drowning in this heaven. His was twirled into another set of arms.

"Voy a prender tu carinito  
como cocuyo en el mar  
y voy a hacerte un traje e novia  
con hojas del platanal"

The black fedora with the yellow stripe was the first thing that caught his attention. Dark black hair was hidden underneath that hat, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little disgruntled at the fact that those lushes messy locks were hidden from view. Onyx eyes stared right into his, and even though they were clear of all emotions Tsuna knew what he was feeling. Long, black eyelashes grazed tan high cheek bones as he blinked. Tsuna stared at the pink full mouth and for some reason he was tempted to touch the straight nose attched to his face. A strong long neck was attached to broad shoulders which were encased in a yellow, silk button up and the black coat. Powerful legs were hidden by black slacks, and Tsuna tried not to look but he couldn't stop himself from glancing at the part that was suppose to be hidden from prying eyes, but that was not the case. He was the same height as Xanxus, and without a doubt had the same physic.

A kiss was placed on Tsuna's cheek.

"Reborn..."

Another twirl and another set of arms.

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene  
vamo' sonar unos palos  
pa' que me quiera por siempre"

Locks of silver hair grazed his cheek. The long hair was held up in a high pony-tail, but that didn't stop hair from escaping and framing high cheek bones. The straight, strong nose and full pink lips complemented his face. Those dark silver eyes were enhanced beautifully with the long silver eyelashes. Tsuna felt compelled to touch his hair and he did. He watched as those eyes that use to be so blank filled with emotions that Tsuna couldn't help but feel were only for him. A long neck was attached to broad shoulders which were hidden by a dark blue silk button up shirt. Unlike Xanxus that had the first few buttons undone, he had the last few buttons undone which allowed people to see that wonderful eight pack and a bit more of his tan skin. He had long strong legs ( which helped in the height department because he was six-foot-ten) which were hidden behind black slacks, but just the same with the rest a part of him refused to be hidden completely. And white gloves completed his outfit.

Another kiss on his other cheek.

"Squalo..."

Another pair of arms.

"Que su amor sea verdadero, oh!  
pa' que me quiera, ay!"

A gentle smile on pink full lips held his attention. He knew this smile was real and it made him happy that he could bring happiness to this boy. Warm, light brown eyes were framed with long, black eyelashes. Those high cheek bones complimented that strong straight nose. That dark black messy hair complimented his tan skin. A long strong neck was attached to broad shoulders which were encased in a light blue silk button up shirt. The black tie that most of them opted not to wear was loosely around his neck. The button up hid that lean chest that owned a wonderful eight pack. Long muscular legs were encased in black slacks and one part was hugged nicely. Long fingers trailed down his hip, and Tsuna felt a blush coming on. He was six-foot-ten and Tsuna hoped that he had stopped growing just like the rest.

"Takeshi..."

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene  
vamo' sonar unos palos  
pa' que me quiera por siempre"

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Big orange-brown eyes locked with dark blue eyes that were framed by long blonde eyelashes. The army band that he always wore on his head was missing and that left blonde hair in its usual messy style. The blonde hair complimented his pale skin. High cheek bones complimented a strong straight nose and reddish full lips. Broad shoulders that that were hidden by a blue silk button up shirt was connected to a long and strong neck. A few buttons were undone allowing some skin to be shown but hid that eight pack that he worked hard to obtain. He was six-foot-ten and those long strong legs were encased in black slacks that did not hide a certain part. Those lon g fingers did not move from their spot but Tsuna couldn't help the pleasurable shivers that ran down his spine.

"Colonnello..."

"P'a yo prender mi lucero  
pa' que me quiera, ay!  
viene a pedir mi mano, viene"

Blonde curly hair hid his eyes from view at the moment, but Tsuna knew that behind those bangs were light blue eyes that were framed by long blonde eyelashes. Tsuna knew that he was going to cut those bangs so that he could see more of those eyes. High cheek bone, a strong and straight nose, and reddish full lips made the face of this handsome young man. The long and strong neck was attached to broad shoulders which were hidden by a red silk button up shirt and the black coat which was unbutton all the way. The red silk shirt was un-tucked, and hid his eight pack. He was six-foot-nine and those long strong legs were hidden by black slacks that hugged a certain part of his anatomy nicely. Long thin fingers held his hand gently, and before long Tsuna was twirled and caught by the same strong arms.

"Bel..."

He was twirled again and this time a different set of arms caught him.

"Y cuando tenga tu permiso  
voy a volar Norte a Sur  
para buscar arriba (d)el pino  
el nido que quieras tu"

Piercing silver-blue eyes stared at him. These eyes that were usually so cold and hard were soft and filled with love. These eyes were even more lovely to look at because of the long black eyelashes that accompanied them. The handsome pale face consisted of high cheek bones that if you looked closely had a bit of pink on them. A strong straight nose and reddish full lips that were formed into a tiny smile instead of a smirk. That shaggy, ebony hair was quite messy and the bangs were longer than he remembered. He was also going to need a hair cut. A strong and long neck was attached to broad shoulders which hidden underneath a silk purple button up shirt. He was also wearing the coat and since this was him, he was dressed nicely and orderly. Which was a disappointment because he had a nice chiseled eight pack. He was six-foot-nine with long strong legs that hidden under black slack, but a certain part of his anatomy could not be hidden even when it was soft and flacit. Strong callous hands gripped him gently and tucked him more closely to that lean chest.

"Kyouya..."

Soon enough he was spirited away to another pair of arms.

"Voy a prender tu carinito  
como cocuyo en el mar  
y voy a hacerte un traje 'e novia  
con hojas del platanal"

A long thin pale finger trailed down his cheek. Tsuna roamed his eyes drown that calloused but gentle hand to that strong muscular arm to a broad shoulder. The broad shoulders were encased in a vermilion silk button up shirt but no coat or tie. Some buttons were undone and you could bare see the snot of the dragon tattoo hidden underneath the shirt, but that wasn't the only thing hidden. That glorious eight pack was hidden as well. A long strong neck was attached to his shoulder. He had high cheek bones that were framed by his ebony bangs and the hair was usually in a braid was let loose and cascaded down his shoulders. A straight nose and reddish full lips complimented his face. Dark brown eyes were framed by long black eyelashes. He was six-foot-nine and those long strong legs were encased in black slacks which also cupped a certain part of his anatomy comfortably.

"Fon..."

"Y acariciarte en la manana  
y arroparte con el sol  
y desvestir a los gandules  
pa' alimentar el amor"

Dark purple eyes grabbed his attention instantly. Tsuna almost gasped in surprise that he would take off his hat. He was just like Reborn when it came to his hat. Both of these men never liked going anywhere without them. Those dark eyes were framed with purple long eyelashes making them even more lovely to look at. The long purple hair that was usually lose like Squalo's was in a braid and held together with an orange ribbon. Some strands were loose and framed high cheek bones which were clear from the purple paint that he normally wore. A strong straight nose and reddish full lips complimented his pale face. A long strong neck was attached to broad shoulders and a lean chest with an eight pack that was hidden under a purple silk button up. Strong long legs (which gave him a height of six-foot-nine.) were hidden under black slacks and hugged that lovely part of him nicely.

"Mammon..."

He was twirled and given to someone else.

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene  
vamo' sonar unos palos  
pa' que me quiera por siempre"

One red eye and indigo eye stared intently at him. Tsuna didn't cower like any other person would have. No, he met those two lovely eyes and smiled gently. Those eyes framed by indigo long eyelashes that grazed pale high cheek bones. This was complimented by a reddish full mouth and a strong straight nose. He had a long strong neck that was attached to broad shoulders and a lean chest that held an eight pack which was hidden under a indigo silk button up shirt He had disregarded the black coat and had folded his shirt to the elbows. His arms were strong with a bit of muscle. If someone looked closely they could make out that on the bottom of his right forearm there was a tattoo which consisted of Tsuna's name in beautiful calligraphy. And he wasn't the only one that had it. He was six-foot-nine and those long strong legs were hidden underneath black slacks, but just like the rest they cupped a certain part nicely. His long indigo hair was held in a low pony-tail with his bangs framing his face.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna smiled a teasing smile and before Mukuro could do anything Tsuna escaped from his arms.

"Que su amor sea verdadero, oh!  
pa que me quiera, ay!"

He ran away from the arms that tried to catch him. His soft laughter could be heard, and people couldn't help but sigh with pleasure and bliss that such a wonderful sound could be found in the Underworld.

"Viene a pedir mi mano, viene  
vamo a sonar unos palos  
pa' que me quiera por siempre"

Tsuna would dance close to them and than run away before he was caught. This of course, made the other men try harder to catch Tsuna.

"Pa' yo prender mi lucero  
pa' que me quiera, ay!  
viene a pedir mi mano, viene"

Suddenly Tsuna found himself surrounded from all sides, and he did what he had wanted to do since the beginning. He smiled a smile full of love and devotion.

"Oye!" (By Juan Luis Guerra: A Perid Su Mano)

Of course, Tsuna wasn't the only one that was happy to see them again. Three little figures ran up to them, and before long they found themselves bombarded with questions that only little kids would ask. Tsuna stood to the side and allowed the picture of his family reuniting soak in to his bones. He felt like crying because it was such a touching and heart-warming moment.

A small pudgy hand broke him from his thoughts. He looked to see that Sasagawa Kyoko, who had become a very beautiful young woman brought him a special little package.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna took his beautiful bundle and walked to where his family was mingling. Hayato was carrying a smiling Lambo who was talking to Reborn. Lambo was wearing a simple but elegant dress. The dress was a deep red color that complimented his black curly hair that was left loose and flowed down his shoulders. The dress had three flowers under the bosom which attached to a dark red ribbon. The bottom of the dress was loose and on the bottom it was ruffled and scrunchy which made it look like petals. His big dark green eyes were framed by long black eyelashes that grazed plump red cheeks every time he blinked. He had a small pouty mouth and a small button nose. Tsuna had allowed Lambo and his other kids to take off their shows to play, but he expected them to put them back on

His little I-pin had both Kyouya and Fon listening to her as she rambled on and on about what she had done all day. Small smiles grazed their lips as their listened to the little girl. She was wearing a purple and white dress. The top of the dress was ruffled and kept that appearance by the thick purple ribbon underneath it. Two purple flowers were on top of the ribbon. The bottom of the dress had two layers. The bottom layer was white and was a bit short then the top one which was a transparent purple with flowers printed on it. The sleeves were thick and purple. Around her neck was a small necklace . Her long black hair was put in an up do. She had dark brown eyes that were framed with long black eyelashes. Her plump reddish cheeks were complimented with pouty lips and a button nose.

His little Fuuta was of course being spoiled rotten by Xanxus, Squalo and Takeshi. Fuuta was wearing a cream colored dress that complimented his pale skin. The dress was a double layer one which consisted of the darker cream color on the bottom with the transparent and much light color on top. It had long sleeves and also came with leggings that made the dress even more cute. His dirty blonde hair was curled at the bottom and settled on his small shoulders. A bow was placed on his right side. Big light brown eyes were framed by long dirty blonde eyelashes that grazed plump cheeks. He had a small pouty mouth and a button nose. Sure Fuuta was older than I-pin and Lambo by a year, but he was just as small as them.

The little bundle in his arms giggled and got the attention of Mukuro who didn't waste anytime on taking Fran into his arms. His six month baby was wearing a cute black and white striped dress. It was loose all over and at the bottom it was a dark yellow with white polka-dots. The sleeves were thin and yellow with white polka dots. On the left side there was a big bow attached to the dress. His teal colored hair was a bit messy and reached his shoulders. It framed plump cheeks which were accompanied by a pouty mouth and a button nose. His big teal eyes were framed with long teal eyelashes. Tsuna had decided to put a butterfly clip on the right side of his face. His small feet were bare.

An arm wrapped around his waist. Tsuna turned his head to the side and looked up into light blue eyes that were mostly covered by curly hair. He sighed and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Bel, we need to get you a haircut. Your bangs keep getting into your eyes."

Belphegor chuckled and returned the kiss, but instead of on the cheek; he placed a kiss on Tsuna's mouth.

"Tsu, we can worry about that later."

Tsuna nodded and laid his head on Bel's chest. Another set of lips grazed his cheek. He looked up to find dark crimson eyes glancing at him.

"Amato, you should rest. You've been up very early trying to get everything ready for Lambo's fifth Birthday."

Before Tsuna could take a step he was whisked up into strong arms. Dark blue eyes looked at him with worry. He placed a kiss on Colonnello's lips.

"Do not worry. I am fine just a little tired."

Tsuna was taken inside so that he could relax under the shade. Mukuro came up to him and placed the sleeping dundle in his arms. He placed a kiss on Fran's and Tsuna's foreheads before heading off to get Tsuna something to drink. No sooner did Mukuro return; Tsuna watched all of them bring out small black squared boxes from their slacks. He watched as they took out the rings that were the same design as his wedding band, and placed them on their fingers. Tsuna's husbands had made a tradition of taking off their rings whenever they had a mission so that they didn't get damaged.

They knew how much Tsuna hated when they went on missions. Actually, Tsuna didn't like any of his Famiglia going on missions. He didn't like when they had to shed blood just so that they could change the way the Underworld functioned. They also knew that Tsuna understood that not everyone would like change , and they would resist. It was their job as Tsuna's guardians to take care of those problems. No, they would never make him shed blood because he was an innocent soul and should remain innocent and happy. They would shed the blood for him. They would stop anyone that tried to stop Tsuna. They would do whatever it took to make Tsuna happy because he had given them a reason to live, and they were certain that they weren't the only ones. No, Tsuna had a way of attracting people to him like moths. He healed the broken and saved the lost. He was their guardian angel, and every single Famiglia and allied member would give up their lives for this wonderful creature.

Tsuna understood what they were doing. He knew that it was going to be a hard job trying to change the Mafia. He knew that some wouldn't want the change that he was bringing. He knew that his guardians were going to fight no matter what. Tsuna knew and understood that there was nothing he could do to stop them. Truly, the only thing he could do is wait up for them when they had missions, pray that they didn't get hurt and try not to cry for all those people that we're going to die. Tsuna wasn't the only one that waited for them. His babies would try to stay up so they could see their daddies, but it never worked out. He was glad that it didn't because he didn't want his babies to see their daddies covered in blood. That was something that his lovers nor him wanted their children to see. Of course another thing that they agreed on was that they would never hurt the children from other Famglias. Every time that they had a mission that included little kids they would bring them back to Vongola. Tsuna welcomed the children with open arms, and so did the rest. It could be said that Vongola had many children roaming around who were not only fed well and had a place to sleep, but were nurtured and loved with an intensity that made people wonder if these children had been from opposing Famiglias.

Without knowing it, Tsuna had started rubbing his stomach gently. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice when the others started staring at him and worry began settling into their veins.

"Tsu, are you okay?"

He looked up to meet Takeshi's worried brown eyes. Looking around the room he noticed that they were all looking at his stomach with worry in their eyes. He looked down to find his right hand rubbing his little bump.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't even know that I was rubbing my stomach."

Kyouya and Squalo kneeled down in front of him. They stared at him. Kyouya cupping his rosy cheek while Squalo placed a big hand over the hand that was rubbing his stomach.

" Are you sure you are fine, my lovely?" Squalo asked.

Tsuna giggled softly and nodded.

" Yes, truly I am fine." He glanced at the men in the room than glanced outside. " We should be heading back outside after all this is Lambo's Fifth Birthday we are celebrating."

A light brown sun hat was placed on his head. It had a darker brown ribbon etched around it. There was a black bow on the right side with three flowers attached on top.

" If you are going to go back outside than keep this on your head so that you don't get heat stroke."

"Thank you, Xanxus." Cool lips touched his.

He was led by Mammon outside with Fuuta holding onto his right hand. He sat down with Hayato to his right and Fon to his left.

"Mama with you carry me?" Lambo asked from the side. Before Tsuna could answer Reborn took Lambo into his arms, and sat him in his lap.

"Your mother is tired right now so we shall let him rest, okay Lambo."

Reborn gazed steadily at Lambo. Lambo nodded his head before resting it on Reborn's shoulder. Reborn patted Lambo's head gently.

"You're a good boy Lambo."

The rest of the party flowed by rather quickly, and Tsuna wanted nothing more than to have a little nap. He had never been this tired in his life, and all he wanted to do was rest for a very long time.

After the last guests left; Fran began to cry. Bel, who had been carrying the little baby, have him to Tsuna so that he could rock Fran to sleep.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Tsuna's soft, sweet voice captured everyone's attention. Soon enough Fran wasn't the only baby sleeping. Lambo,in Reborn' arms was sound asleep. I-pin had decided to curl up in Fon 's arms. Fuuta was dreaming wonderful dreams in Kyouya's arms.

"I think it's time that we go inside." Hayato said.

As they made their way to their house, Tsuna stiffened.

"What's wrong Tsu?" Colonnello asked.

"Something's coming!"

Due to Tsuna's exclamation, they all stiffened and readied themselves for an attack. The last thing they saw was a creature in all white before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter...**

**Yes, they are still teens if you don't like...don't read**

**None of this belongs to me...just the plot.**

**I think I might have forgotten to mention that this is yaoi, also mpreg, straight and yuri.**

**If you have read the first chapter you might already know about Tsuna's condition... this doesn't mean that I'm praising or uplifting teen pregnancy...it's just Tsuna with a pregnant belly is so cute not to write.**

**Have fun reading this...Hope you enjoy.**

**I kinda messed up with Fran's age... Yeah he's suppose to be three months not six...so yeah sorry about that.**

* * *

The world was save once again thanks to the Digi-Destined. The darkness that threatened not only the Digital World, but the Human World was gone. Fear was vanquished, and peace was once again restored. Or so they thought.

Two small figures walked slowly down the sidewalk. One of them in deep thought while the other tried to skip, but found it difficult to do with the clothing he was wearing.

Kanbara Takuya was the one deep in thought. He didn't even notice e attention he was getting from what he was wearing. Takuya was wearing a very detailed and beautiful hakama. The top part was a pure white color that went well with his peach colored complexion. The bottom of the sleeves were engraved with golden swirls. The bottom were a deep red color. They concealed the nice legs that Takuya had. His legs were nice and lean which made them look longer than they actually were. Takuya was about five-foot-one with a petite form that was in nice form thanks to all the exercise he did. He had big dark amber eyes that were framed by long thick eyelashes. His eyelashes grazed plump rosy cheeks. He had plump reddish lips and a button nose. His long dark brown hair was curled and put up in an up-do golden chopsticks holding it up. White flower accessories were placed on the right side of his face. He looked like a maiden ready to be sacrificed to the gods.

The person that was walking right next to him was none other than his little brother. Kanabara Shinya had pleaded with his big brother to take him the the festival and Takuya not being able to say no had asked his friends to go with them.

Shinya had decided to copy his big brother in the type of style of kimono. He was also wearing a hakama but instead of the top being white it was the a very light pink. The edges were etched with a bright red color. The bottom of his kimono was a bright red that seemed to brighten his peach colored skin. Unlike Takuya, Shinya decided to decorate his kimono with a bright red ribbon just underneath his breasts. His dark brown hair was lose and curled and landed just below his shoulders. His bangs framed his plump rosy cheeks. He had plump pink lips and a button nose. He had bir dark brown eyes with long thick eyelashes. He was about three foot ten.

They had all decided to meet up at the park closest to where Takuya and his little brother lived. They couldn't wait until they could hang out with their friends. Most of the time they had been so busy with work that it had been impossible to get together.

After coming back from the Digital World Takuya had been discovered by a modeling agency. He hadn't thought that a little hobby would later turn him into such a successful actor. The acting career had come a little later, but he had fallen in love with it. It was something that he found himself wanting to do for the rest of his life. Soon enough his little brother followed him. He remembered how determined Shinya was. The pride he had felt inside had not lessened. Even now he feel so proud that his baby brother was doing something that he loved.

Before long they made it to the park, and waiting on them were Takuya's best friends and former Digi-destined.

The first one he that came into view was Orimoto Izumi. She was one if his best friends and he was oh so grateful to have a friend like her. She was about five foot four with a curvy body that women would die to have, and males tended to notice. She was petite but not as petite as Takuya. Her pale skin was complimented by her vibrant long blonde hair that was in a messy braid to one side with a flower accessory on the other. Her bangs framed high cheek bones which were grazed by her long eyelashes. She had big green eyes that were just like emeralds. Her mouth was a light pink and full with a cute button nose. She was wearing a very light peach colored kimono. The real beauty of the kimono were the vibrant and beautiful flowers of different colors etched on the kimono. Her obi was a dazzling royal blue. She like him had started out modeling, but what had really called to her was the fashion world. She loved making clothes and design and helping create what other people would wear.

Takuya remembers how she had begged some of the top fashion designers to teach her. He and the rest had been astound at how easy it was for her, but to Izumi it had just clicked, like if she was meant to do this.

The next person he saw was Shibayama Junpei or J.P to his closest friends. He had changed drastically after coming back. The digital world had given him the same courage as Izumi to try new things and not be afraid of change and making friends. He had started hitting the gym with the others and before long the chubbiness had change to lean, but hard muscles. He had broad shoulders that connect to a long neck. His chest was lean, but people would be able to miss the six-pack. He had a nice tan from being out all lot. His legs were long and lean (which gave him a height of six foot three). Junpei had spiky brown hair that was actually quite soft compared to its appearance. Some of it actually framed his face. He had high cheek bones and a full and pink mouth with a strong and straight nose. His eyes were a nice mocha brown and had a certain glint in his eyes that made him wary of people that were not his best friends. He has wearing a dark green kimono that showed off some of his chest. His obi was a light gray.

If anyone was more surprised at what he ended up falling in love with it was Junpei himself. He had never thought that dealing with computers would be something he would ever like to do. He remembered the first time Junpei had actually touched a computer. It had been Izumi's and it had been infected by a virus. Junpei had touched the computer and just like Izumi, it had clicked like if this was the thing he was missing. Now he was making computer, hell he had even gone to the white house to make a security system that protected their computers. Junpei traveled all over the world because people wanted nothing but the best.

After Junpei was Kimura Kouichi. Sure, they had started off on the wrong foot, but there was no denying the fact the Kouichi was one of theirs. Even when Kouichi himself tried to deny it. They wouldn't let him. They included him in everything and before long he himself could not deny anything. From going to the gym with Junpei, Kouichi had broadened out and gained muscle. He had hit a growth spurt stopping at six foot one. He had broad shoulders that connect to a long neck. His chest was chiseled with a six pack. The black kimono he was wearing contrasted nicely with his pale skin. Hell, Takuya bet that girls were going to faint just by being able to glance at a bit of his chest from the opening in his kimono. His obi was the a royal red. He had black shaggy hair that had gotten a bit longer and made kit frame high cheeck bones. He had a full pink mouth with a strong nose. His eyes were a dark blue with long eyelashes. Just like Junpei though the soft eyes that he looked at his friends with would harden when an outsider came to view.

No one had been surprised that his passion would be medicine. With everything he had been through and what his mother had been going through, medicine had saved his live. He dedicated his live to save others no matter if they had money or not. He traveled all of the world giving his services to those in need without anything in return. Of course Kouichi wasn't a fool. He knew when people would try to play him, but he didn't let that happened. People knew not to double cross him.

There leaning on Kouichi was his little Himi Tomoki. Tomoki was just as adorable as his little brother in every sense. He was a bit taller than Shinya just reaching four feet. He wasn't as petite as Shinya, but he wasn't as broad either. He had nice peachy skin that complimented his pure white kimono. It had light blue swirls on it. His obi around his waist was Shinya's favorite color, red. He had light brown hair that reached his shoulders and framed plump reddish cheeks. He had a pouty pink mouth with a cute button nose. His eyes were big and a light honey brown color which were framed by long eyelashes.

Tomo-chan had decided to follow in his 'big sister's' footsteps and go into acting. Of course that wasn't the only thing he did. Shinya and Tomoki were Izumi's favorite dolls. She loved dressing them up. Actually another suprising bit was that he had fallen in love with photography by hanging out with Kouji. Kouji had taken to showing Tomoki how to take pictures and the beauty that came from it.

Last but not least was Monamoto Koji. Takuya felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at him. He had gotten even more handsome than he had been when they were in the digital world. Koji had hit a growth spurt and was now even taller than his twin even though it was by one inch. Yup, Koji was now six foot two. By joining Junpei at the gym his shoulders had broadened and muscles had developed giving him a lean, but chiseled body with a gorgeous six pack. The pale skin that peaked from his dark blue kimono sent his brain into a frizz. He looked down and stopped at those long powerful legs that were hidden from view. His gaze went back up, taking notice of the black obi, to stop at his face. High cheeks were framed by mid-night colored bangs. Full reddish lips were curved into a cocky smirk. He had a strong and straight nose, but what attracted him more were that mid-night blue eyes that were sending him smoldering look. Those eyes were framed by lock eyelashes that grazed his cheeks when he blinked. Koji's hair had gotten longer stopping a little below his shoulders, but unlike his usual hairstyle today he had it in a braid with a dark amber colored ribbon securing it.

Koji had found a passion for photography. He had gotten his first camera from his birth mother after meeting her for the first time and had fallen in love. He remembers being the object of Koji's focus. He remembers all the photos that Koji had taken of him and his friends. Making a name for himself wasn't hard because Koji was a prodigy. Everyone wanted to have their pictures taken by him. Be it people, landscapes, or objects Koji brought life and showed the beauty of them to everyone. Not only that, but Koji tended to help his brother when needed. Sure he wasn't anywhere near Kouichi, but he helped when needed.

Actually it wasn't just Koji. They all helped each other when they needed. Hell, even if they weren't needed they made it a sure thing that they were together most of the time. Coming back from the Digital World did not end their friendship. No, it had deepened it. They were very protective of each other. The tended to not let anyone into they group. The only other person that had entered was Shinya and that was about it.

It wasn't that they didn't like people. Hell, they tried to be friendly to everyone, but the thing is that with everything that had occurred in the Digital World they became more guarded, but that wasn't the only reason. They were teen prodigies. The oldest was Junpei and he was seventeen while everyone else but Takuya, Shinya, and Tomoki were sixteen. Takuya was fifteen, while Tomoki and Shinya were ten. They knew that not everyone would accept that 'little' kids could be much better than adults. They knew that there were people that held grudges and were jealous.

"It took you two long enough. Jeez, Taku-chan."

Takuya smiled at the nickname.

"Gomen-ne Izu-chan. Mom and Dad left on their honeymoon a day earlier so we had to see them off."

"Well then, what's everyone waiting for lets go!" With that said, Junpei rushed forward and grabbed Shinya and lifted him off his feet. The other just shuck their heads and laughed at his eagerness.

Kouichi didn't need anymore prompting and swept Izumi of her feet. Her screech turned into childlike giggles. Takuya only stared at the lovely couple. Who would have thought that those two would have gotten together. Actually Takuya saw it. Back in the Digital World Izumi tended to be gentler to Kouichi than anyone else. Hell, it was frightening seeing the independent and talkative girl turn into this gentle, shy creature. Man, Junpei had fainted the first time that happened and Koji almost had a stroke. Kouichi on the other hand had fallen in love with her. He had fallen for her tough character as well as her shy one. And she loved him.

A small tug broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to find Tomoki looking up at him. Before anything could be said, strong arms lifted Tomoki from the ground. They both looked up to find Koji staring at them. He adjusted his hold on Tomoki before he wrapped his arm around Takuya's waist. Takuya snuggled closer to Koji and breathed in his delicious sent.

Takuya couldn't remember when this ever began. Sure since the Digital World there had been something between Koji and him, but who would have thought that it would be sexual tension. There first kiss hadn't been sweet and short. No, it had been passionate and long, with tongue and teeth. He had loved it. He had loved knowing that Koji didn't have to go easy on him because he looked to breakable. He loved the passion and desire he felt from Koji every time they were together. He loved Koji in general and knowing that Koji loved him back made everything better.

"Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky..." He hummed under his breathe.

* * *

**That's it for chapter two...hoped you liked it. **

**Song is not mine...It's from Cascada.**


End file.
